¿Deseos del corazón o simple ilusión?
by Katsuy Akano
Summary: Era un simple paseo en el bosque como amigos, pero Yuugi a muerto y esto a desencadenado una seríe de muertes... ¿quien es el ascesino? y ¿por que lo hace? parejas: SxJ, MxYM, RxYB y YYxA Adv: muerte de personajes


Hola gente, aquí les traigo un AU de mi anime favorito… bueno quedan advertidos que aquí va a ver muerte de personajes y mucha sangre… no, no me vi una peli de terror para hacer este fic, solamente la inspiración llego y creado el fic XD bueno los dejo con mi fic n_n es one shot o quizás lo haga two shot, depende de los review XD

**¿Deseos del corazón o simple ilusión?**

¿Cómo podía estar pasando eso? Nadie entendía porque les estaba pasando aquello, ellos solamente habían salido a pasear a unas cabañas que estaban a dos horas de Domino para poder relajarse por los exámenes finales que habían tenido, pero nunca creyeron que algo así les pasaría, todos estaban abrazados a sus respectivas parejas llorando y desconfiando del más cercano por lo que les había pasado hace poco ¿qué era? Pues simplemente la tragedia que la persona más querida por todos ellos había dejado de existir y lo peor aun es que no habían podido recuperar el cuerpo.

Joey se aferro al cuerpo de su koibito mientras lloraba tristemente la pérdida de su amigo mirando aquella fogata que habían hecho en la cabaña, nadie decía nada ni nadie quería hacerlo, su pesar en el corazón era demasiado y nada de lo que hiciesen les devolvería a su querido amigo de ojos amatistas. Seto por otra parte abrasaba a su inu, sabía que estaba llorando en silencio ya que aquel pequeño puerco espín de ojos grandes era el gran amigo de su koibito y sin que él quisiera reconocerlo, también fue una persona que aprecio mucho.

Por otro lado estaba Malik abrazando también a su koibito, mientras los cubría una manta y veía como las llamas se movían, no lloraba pero su semblante y su corazón demostraban la tristeza que sentía, se acerco más a Marik para ver si aquel dolor se calmaba aunque fuera un poco. Marik simplemente abraza a su koibito mientras recargaba su cabeza en la de este, se sentía triste igual que todos ya que aunque tampoco aceptara que aquel "pinchudo" amigo le agradara, sentía la tristeza de su koibito y lo que más odiaba era ver aquellos hermosos ojos amatistas tristes.

Atemu también estaba allí, se notaba que había llorado hasta que en sus ojos no habían salido más lágrimas y su voz apenas si le salía porque había estado gritando por lo menso unos treinta minutos a su aibou al verlo en la roca de aquel risco, sin poder bajar para poder ir a buscarlo, si no hubiera sido porque Seto y Bakura lo sacaron arrastrando de la orilla lo más seguro era que se hubiese tirado donde estaba su protegido para sacarlo de allí.

Anzu también había estado llorando a mares por la pérdida de su pequeño amigo, realmente ella sentía a Yuugi como un hermano pequeño y al verlo allí en el risco totalmente ensangrentado no pudo evitar mandar un grito mientras las lágrimas caían desde su cara y su corazón era partido en dos.

Anzu se acomodo más en los brazos de su amor, mientras que este le daba un beso en la frente y la abraza fuertemente mientras muerde fuertemente su labio inferior intentando no dar un grito por el dolor que sentía, Anzu le da un beso en la cara a Atemu para luego llevar su cabeza a sus pechos mientras le hacía cariño. Ellos habían anunciado su matrimonio dos días antes de que fueran a las cabañas que Joey les había dicho, habían creído que era la mejor forma de pasar sus días como "pareja estable" con sus amigos y divertirse con ellos, pero nunca creyeron que algo así pasaría.

Por otro lado estaba Ryou que tanto llorar había caído dormido y Bakura le acariciaba el cabello, él también se sentía triste porque le había tomado mucho cariño a ese enano ya que muchas veces lo habían tenido en su casa y había tenido que consolarlo junto con su hikari por aquel amor que tenía. Bakura tomo a su pequeño entre los brazos y despidiéndose de todos decidió irse a su cuarto ya que se sentía muy cansado y estando allí sentado no iban hacer que el menor volviera. Así que poco a poco los chicos fueron cada uno a sus respectivas alcobas para poder descansar y mañana pedir ayuda para poder recuperar el cuerpo de su querido amigo, ya que nadie merecía estar allí tirado sin una sepultura.

**Habitación de Bakura/Ryou**

Bakura puso en la cama a su querido aibou, mientras que él se sentaba en la orilla de la cama haciéndole mimos en la cabeza y cuidando el sueño de su amor. Era cierto que se había hecho amigo del ex faraón y llevaban una vida "normal" desde que se les dio una segunda oportunidad para volver al mundo, su deseo de dominar el mundo se había esfumado igual que toda la maldad que guardaba en su corazón y fueron reemplazadas por un molestoso, pero amigable chico de ojos cafés. Luego de que Ryou amablemente le hubiera abierto las puertas de su casa para que se quedara, poco a poco se fue fijando que aquel chico de test blanca y ojos verdes era muy guapo, quedando completamente hechizado por este y cuando se le declaro no cabía en su alegría y emoción.

Se levanto de la cama y se saco la camisa para acostarse al lado de su hikari, odiaba dormir con ropa puesta pero dada las circunstancias que estaban no iba a dormir sin "nada" ya que tenía en su mente que la muerte del enano no era un "accidente" sino más bien fue causada por algo o mejor dicho por alguien, así que no se iba a arriesgar y dormiría semidesnudo por si las dudas. Se metió a la cama y abrazo suavemente el cuerpo de su koibito, mientras que este instantáneamente lo abrazaba lo cual le saco una sonrisa al ver que hasta en sueños su amor lo buscaba.

Se quedo mirando el techo de aquella habitación de madera recordando que él había hablado varías veces con el enano porque la tristeza que empezó a llevar el chico cuando su Yami empezó a salir con Anzu era demasiado grande, era cierto que muchas veces que hablaba con el Faraón creyó ver que amaba su hikari, pero cuando les anuncio que estaba saliendo con Anzu le dio ganas de golpearlo por estar saliendo con la persona equivocada.

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al recordar como un día el enano, que por cariño le decía así, lo encontraron con una navaja en su mano derecha y muchas heridas en su brazo izquierdo por el hecho que no soportaba ver a la persona que más amaba con la que le tenía un cariño de hermandad. Se limpio aquellas lágrimas y se giró para ver a su koibito, realmente él era muy afortunado por tener a la persona que más amaba a su lado sabiendo que nunca lo iba a dejar por nada del mundo

**Habitación de Joey/Kaiba**

Joey simplemente se dejo caer sobre la cama mientras que con una almohada ahogaba un grito de dolor por la pérdida de su pequeño hermanito, no quería saber nada del mundo ni si quiera quería oír las palabras de ánimo que le daba su koibito, ya que sabía que nada en el mundo podría traer de vuelta a su querido amigo y eso era lo que más le dolía

Por otro lado Seto miraba con un nudo en la garganta a su querido inu llorando sobre la cama, realmente él deseaba que el puerco espín volviera o que estuviese con vida para que su koibito dejase de llorar y así poder de nuevo aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba que le diera solamente a él, pero sabía que no podría porque si el chico estuvo con vida en aquel risco lo más seguro era que la fría noche terminara aquel trabajo que la caída no pudo terminar. Suspiro pesadamente y camino con dirección a su koibito, le acaricio el cabello pero este casi de inmediato le golpeo la mano para que no lo tocara.

Seto: _Joey sabes que intente hacer lo imposible para poder rescatar a tu amigo_

Joey: _mientes _– se levanta de la cama y mira con odio a su pareja – _si hubieras hecho lo imposible ya tendría a mi amigo en un hospital recibiendo la noticia que se va a recuperar o que ya está despierto _– sus lágrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos miel

Seto: _Joey sabes que aquí no tengo señal con mi celular, además los chicos por estar experimentando con la camioneta se gastaron la batería que tenía y la bencina que tenía la ocuparon para hacer su "lindo asado" que tanto deseaban _– le seca las lágrimas de los ojos de Joey, este simplemente gira su cabeza para que su koibito no lo tocara – _mañana iré con Atemu, Marik y Bakura a la carretera para que nos lleven a la cuidad y traer así un helicóptero para sacar el cuerpo de Yuugi… es lo único que te puedo ofrecer en este momento_

Joey: _déjame solo, quieres?_

Seto: _cachorro por favor, entiéndeme _

Joey: _QUE ME DEJES SOLO, NO ENTIENDES? _– le grito a su koibito, quien solamente agacho la mirada y se retiro de la habitación, realmente le dolía aquella actitud de so inu pero ¿qué más podía esperar? Si a pesar de todo el dinero que tenía, no podía recuperar el cuerpo del mejor amigo de su amor porque simplemente las cosas que tenía a su alcance habían fallado. Joey al verse solo en la habitación se tiro sobre la cama llorando desesperadamente la muerte de su amigo – _YUUGI POR FAVOR… POR FAVOR RESISTE AMIGO MIO _– gritaba de vez en cuando mientras mordía la almohada tratando de ahogar sus gritos – _yuu-chan _– dijo después de unos minutos de llorar en silencio y lentamente cerró los ojos cayendo dormido por el cansancio

**Habitación de Malik/Marik**

Malik se tiro al piso recargando su cabeza en la orilla de la cama, mientras que su Yami se acercaba a él y tiernamente le acariciaba la cabeza para luego atraerla hacia su pecho, los dos lloraban aunque más el menor que el mayor. Los dos recordaban cuando Yuugi había logrado unirlos como pareja y ellos estaban eternamente agradecidos, si no hubiera sido porque él chico insistentemente les decía que era su amor correspondido y que buscaran un lugar lindo para decirlo, seguramente ellos ahora no estarían juntos o estarían buscando de una u otra forma ver si le produce celos a su otro yo para ver si realmente lo amaba

Marik: _Malik por favor descansa _– toma la cara de su aibou entre sus manos –_ mañana vamos a ver si logramos rescatar a Yuugi de aquel lugar _– decía secándole las lágrimas que le habían caído – _por favor, guarda la esperanza de que nuestro querido amigo está vivo y que resistirá hasta que lo saquemos de allí _– le besa la frente

Malik: _ojala así sea _– se abraza fuertemente a su koibito – _no quiero imaginar una vida sin nuestro pequeño amigo aquí animándonos y dándonos sus excelentes consejos para que volvamos a ser la "hermosa" pareja que siempre decía que somos_

Marik acerca su rostro al de su koibito y tiernamente le da un beso, un suave y tierno beso para tranquilizarlo, luego de eso los dos se separaron y se tiraron sobre la cama para poder dormir, ya mañana verían que cosas les traería el destino

**Habitación de Anzu/Atemu**

Anzu se sentó sobre la cama mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos, realmente no podía creer que su hermanito ya no estuviese al lado de ellos. Ella había decidido que el pequeño sería el que lo llevara al altar cuando se casara con el ex faraón e incluso había ya pensado en que traje ocuparía el menor, ella realmente lo quería y nunca en su vida hubiera deseado que algo tan espantoso como aquello le hubiese pasado.

Atemu por otro lado estaba parado afirmándose en el marco de la ventana mientras miraba para afuera, aquel lazo que había compartido con su hikari había sido grande y sabía que en aquel momento que su pequeño protegido no estaba con ellos porque no lograba sentir su presencia, golpeo fuertemente la pared con su mano haciéndola sangrar y de paso asustando a Anzu, la chica se acerco a su koibito pero antes de poder tocarlo o hablarle este se da la vuelta y se va de la habitación.

El ex faraón camino salió de la cabaña y se quedo mirando allí las hermosas estrellas que estaban en el cielo, suspiro pesadamente mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos completamente ahora rojos, apretó su mano en puño y sus piernas lo hacían caer al suelo, para luego golpearla con sus manos. Él sabía que unos segundos antes de que su aibou sufriera aquel accidente estuvo peleando con alguien, más no sabía con quien fue ya que desde que había empezado a salir con su novia había empezado a debilitarse aquel lazo que tan fuerte era antes, aquello era frustrante ya que quería saber con quién se había estado peleando su protegido para saber si aquello fue un accidente o no… si no lo era lo más seguro que fuese quien fuese lo iba a mandar directo al reino de las sombras por haberle hecho aquello a la segunda persona más importante para él.

De repente siente como algo cálido cae sobre su cuerpo y mira quien era la persona que estaba al lado de él, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Kaiba a su lado que miraba el cielo estrellado que hacia un rato él había estado mirando. Se levanto del suelo y con un leve "gracias" se dispuso a marcharse, pero Kaiba lo detuvo

Kaiba: _tu sabes algo que nosotros no sabemos… dímelo _– le exigió

Atemu: _lo siento Kaiba, pero no te diré nada hasta estar seguro de todo_

Kaiba: _así que crees que no es un accidente _– Atemu lo mira impresionado al poder leer su mente y Seto sonríe – _así que estoy en lo correcto _– bingo! esto solamente había dicho para ver si sus suposiciones eran ciertas – _descuida cuando lo descubras yo te ayudare a que esa persona page por todo el sufrimiento que nos ha hecho pasar a todos… aunque aquello nunca lo traerá de vuelta _– agrego con un tono triste, Atemu entendió el punto pero si su hikari había sido empujado a aquel lugar su ira más grande que su razón y él lo sabía muy bien – _descuida que es entendible, después de todo ustedes compartieron un gran lazo_

Atemu: _así es… aunque realmente necesitaba conversar con él respecto a las decisiones que había de tomar… pero lamentablemente nuestro lazo ya no era como el de antes y… y ahora esto… _– apretó sus puños mientras nuevas lágrimas caían de sus ojos – _estoy en un mundo lleno de confusión y ahora no lo tengo a mi lado para conversar… mierda… como deje que todo esto pasará_

Seto: _deseas desahogarte? _– pregunta levantando una ceja al ver la desesperación del ex faraón, el cual solamente asiente así que los dos decidieron sentarse debajo de un árbol que estaba cerca – _que ocurre? _– Atemu se sujeta la cabeza fuertemente

Atemu: _realmente no sé si estoy enamorado de Mazaki _– dice después de un largo rato de silencio, hecha la cabeza para atrás mientras cierra sus ojos – _al principio cuando se me declaro estaba muy contento y deje todo lo que apreciaba para estar con ella_

Seto: _dejaste a Yuugi por estar con ella, dirás_

Atemu: _si, así es… _– suspira – _estaba tan cegado, creyendo que todo era como yo lo deseaba y sin percatarme me fui alejando de mou hitori no ore hasta el punto que casi ni siquiera podía saber cuando estaba triste o cuando estaba alegre… solamente sabía esta allí y con eso me bastaba, pero cuando anuncie mi matrimonio con Mazaki vi el rostro de mi hikari… por primera vez vi aquellas ojeras que tenía en su rostro, su cara estaba muy delgada por lo que supuse que estaba bajo peso y por ultimo vi unas vendas en su mano izquierda _– empezó llorar otra vez – _mi hikari estaba sufriendo enormemente y yo ni cuenta me había dado, por aquello es que acepte venir aquí para ver si tenía una oportunidad de habla a solas con él… pero… pero ahora nunca más voy a poder hablar con él… _– de repente Atemu siente como es atraído al cuerpo castaño

Seto: _tranquilo, no te culpes por aquello que no es tu culpa, fue un momento de ceguera y no sacaras nada con culparte, sería bueno que dejaras de culparte por aquello y si has tomado las decisiones mal aun estás en tiempo de arreglarlo _– Atemu simplemente se dejo abrazar por los grandes brazos del CEO y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este empezó a cerrar sus ojos – _descansa que mañana será un largo día_

ºº-ººº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron con un poco de sueño, ya que no habían logrado conciliar bien el sueño. Mazaki junto con Ryou empezaron a cocinar el almuerzo ya que se habían levantado tarde, mientras que Seto y los otros mayores estaban por salir cuando sintieron un trueno para luego ver un relámpago y así empezó una tormenta.

Seto suspiro fastidiado, realmente no sabía qué hacer, el mejor amigo de su koibito estaba en peligro de muerte si es que no lo estaba ya y todos los aparatos que trajeron con ellos no funcionaban, por lo que lo estaba desesperando. Atemu camino hasta donde estaba Seto e intento ver si el celular de este tenía señal, más al ver que no tenía lo lanzo contra la pared rompiéndolo en varios pedazos y dejando asombrado al CEO por su reacción.

Marik ya enfadado por la tensión que había en el lugar decidió tomar a su hikari e irse de la cabaña, a pesar de que Anzu le decía que se quedara un rato más hasta que se acabara la tormenta, pero este no le hizo caso y salió raudo del lugar.

Malik: _Marik a donde vamos? _– pregunto confundido el menor, más no obtuvo respuesta

Llegaron a un gran roble y allí se ganaron debajo estrujando un poco sus ropas, ya que a pesar de que había sido corto el trayecto de la casa hasta allí, los habían dejado estilando a los dos. Marik al ver que Malik se había sacado la sudadera y que tenía la camiseta muy marcada decidió "distraer" a su koibito de la mejor forma que sabía hacerlo.

El Yami de Malik lo tomo de la barbilla para empezar un suave beso, pero al sentir como las manos del menor se pasaban por detrás de su cuello el beso se transformo en más profundo y más violento en la forma en quien dominaba aquello, cuando se separaron se vieron fijamente a los ojos mientras que su respiración se intentaba normalizar.

Malik: _por favor Yami Marik tómame, hazme tuyo y con aquello has que olvide este dolor que tiene mi alma… por favor _

Malik abrazó más fuerte a su koibito y su pierna la hace tocar la parte sensible de su Yami, este sonríe feliz al saber que su Koibito deseaba estar con él y empieza a estimularlo pellizcando los pezones que dejaba ver la camiseta mojada de este.

ºº-ººº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

La tormenta había cesado hacia unas dos horas, más todos estaban preocupas al ver que los de pelo cenizo no volvían a la casa y esto les preocupaba a todos los que estaban en ella, así que decidieron ir a buscarlo, más no tuvieron que buscarlo mucho ya que cuando Joey llego al gran roble que estaba allí vio a dos cuerpos muy conocidos por él.

Todos llegaron corriendo al lugar cuando escucharon el grito de Joey, pero nunca imaginaron que se encontrarían con aquello: los dos cuerpos de los chicos estaban cubiertos de sangre, con una estaca atravesándolos en el corazón a ambos en forma diagonal, estando Marik sobre Malik y la cara del menor con un rostro de sorpresa. Anzu y Ryou al ver aquello se taparon de inmediato los ojos y se abrazaron a sus parejas respectivas, mientras estos les correspondían el abrazo e intentaban pensar quien había sido capaz de aquella atrocidad.

Bakura, Seto y Atemu hicieron un agujero para poder enterrar los cuerpos de sus amigos, la idea de estar atrapados en aquella cabaña hasta que llegara el helicóptero que mandaría Mokuba se hacía cada vez más lejana y no podían dejar los cuerpos de sus amigos allí tirados sin importarles, por lo que Seto aconsejo enterrarlos allí debajo del gran roble y los demás aceptaron. Mientras tanto Anzu y Ryou intentaban ser calmados vanamente por Joey, pero como no lograba hacerlo prefirió darle un agua de hierbas y que luego se fueran a recostar, ya que el shock había sido demasiado grande para todos.

Cuando terminaron de enterrar a los de pelo cenizo, Bakura no hizo esperar su enojo y golpeo fuertemente el árbol ¿qué clase de vacaciones habían terminado? Primero el puerco espín menor había caído de un barranco y ahora Malik y Marik habían sido cruelmente asesinados con una estaca ¿qué persona sin corazón podría ser?

Seto: _Puede que no sea un detective, pero el asesino debe estar entre nosotros_ – comento como si leyera los pensamientos del albino – _más no tengo idea de quién puede ser_ – hizo sus manos en puño deseando que nada de aquello estuviera pasando

Atemu: _por el momento todos somos culpables _

Bakura: _todos? _– pregunto extrañado

Atemu: _no tenemos pruebas, ni tenemos los medios para hacer una investigación de quien puede haber sido… pero estamos nosotros nomas en este bosque ¿quién más que alguno de nosotros puede haber sido?_ – su ánimo estaba en el suelo y aquella charla no le hacía bien a ninguno de ellos

Bakura: _aunque tengas razón, todos tenemos nuestras cuartadas ¿piensas resolver esto para vengarte del enano? _– pregunta enfadado, ya que no podía creer que pensara que SU HIKARI estuviera siendo acusado ¿acaso su inocente koibito podría hacer algo tan cruel? No, eso nunca lo haría su pequeño

Atemu: _lo que más deseo es golpear hasta cansarme a la persona que boto a mi hikari _– cierra sus manso en puño y se clava las uñas en la piel haciendo que la sangre empezara a salir, mientras mordía su labio haciendo que esta también sangrara

Bakura: _y qué sacaras con eso? _– pregunto impresionado

Seto: _por lo menos aliviara su alma, copo de nieve_

Bakura: _no me llames así _– mira enfadado a Seto – _como sea… hay alguien entre nosotros que le gusta hacer daño y no pienso dejar a mi hikari solo _– se va a la cabaña

Seto: _creo que la persona que hizo esto no es la que empujo a Yuugi _– comenta, para luego ir caminando en la dirección de Bakura

Atemu: _puede ser, pero… _– mira donde habían enterrado a los de pelo cenizo – _no pienso descansara hasta que encuentre al culpable de que mi hikari no esté más con nosotros _– suspira y también se dirige a la cabaña

ºº-ººº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Habían pasado ya ocho horas desde la muerte de Marik y Marik, pero nadie había podido comer o tomar algo, ya que el hecho de recordar aquella escena hacía que los más débiles de estómagos se les revolviera y devolvieran lo poco y nada que habían comido en el día. Los más grandes estaban sentados en el sillón mirándose fijamente a los ojos esperando encontrar alguna respuesta, más nada se les venía a la mente así que cansado Bakura de mirar aquellos ojos que sentían culpabilidad y miedo de todo lo que los rodeaba prefirió irse a acostar con su hikari.

Ryou no tenía ánimo para nada y esto lo comprendía perfectamente Bakura, por lo que solamente le ayudo a cambiarse la ropa por su pijama y él se puso solo el suyo, para luego acostarse abrazando a su koibito, dejando la cabeza de este bajo su pera y acariciándole suavemente la espalda esperando que así se relajara y pudiera dormir.

Ryou: _Kura… snif… _– abrazo a su Yami fuertemente – _quien pudo ser tan cruel con nuestros amigos _– miro a Bakura a los ojos buscando respuesta, más este al no tenerla simplemente le dio un beso en la frente

Bakura: _no lo sé mi amor, pero juro que voy a encontrarlo para que pague por hacerte sufrir_

Ryou: _pero… ¿qué pasa si es un amigo de nosotros? También le vas hacer daño? Yo no quiero que nadie más muera ni quiero que sigan sufriendo… quiero que toda esta pesadilla acabe por favor _– empezó a golpear el pecho de su koibito mientras lloraba fuertemente – _por favor… que se detenga _– de repente una voz conocida para ellos se hizo presente

_Descuida, el sufrimiento pronto acabara y tendrán que ver a nadie más sufrir _– dijo aquella voz, para luego clavar en el pecho del mayor un cuchillo, dejando a Ryou confundido y asustado, este iba a dar un grito pero al ver que su koibito se ganaba sobre él para protegerlo quedo en shock – _que tierno es el amor, verdad Ryou? _– una sonrisa se formo en la cara del asesino y Ryou pudo ver claramente quien era, más al ver como este clavaba varías veces el cuchillo en el cuerpo de su amor salpicando la sangre para todos lados, no pudo articular ninguna palabra

Ryou: _po-por.. por qué? _– dijo antes de sentir aquel frío objeto sobre su pecho, miro aquel cuchillo y luego con el rostro lleno de lágrimas miro al asesino – _por… por qué? _– volvió a preguntar, el asesino le dijo algo y luego salió corriendo del lugar sabiendo que había cumplido su propósito

ºº-ººº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

A la mañana siguiente Seto y Atemu estaban en la cocina tomando un café e intentando pensar cómo iban a salir de aquel lugar, más al percatarse que ninguno de los dos albinos aparecía por el lugar se preocuparon, más aun sabiendo que Ryou era muy madrugador y le gustaba preparar el desayuno. Iban caminando los dos hacia el cuarto de los albinos, cuando escucharon la voz de Anzu gritar, así que apresuraron su paso y la imagen que vieron fue peor que la del día anterior.

Ya hacia Bakura sobre la cama con varías heridas de un cuchillo de cocina, mientras que Ryou estaba bajo la ventana mirando hacia arriba y en su rostro aun se podían ver las claras muestras de llanos que había tenido antes de ser tan cruelmente asesinado, solamente el rostro de los dos chicos no estaba herido por aquel cuchillo que encontraron tirado en la habitación.

Joey llego somnoliento a la escena del crimen, pero todo aquello se le paso de un viaje al ver aquello. Anzu estaba abrazando a Atemu, este estaba mirando hacia un lado al igual que Seto y en sus caras se podía ver claramente como lloraban por la muerte de sus amigos y también por la desgarradora escena que se podía ver.

Seto: _nos vamos de este endemoniado lugar _– digo de pronto

Atemu: _es que no los piensas enterrar? _– pregunto aun choqueado por aquella imagen

Seto: _si tu quieres quedarte un rato más para morir es cosa tuya, más yo me voy ahora mismo con Joey _– toma la mano de su koibito y se dispone a marchar

Anzu: _PERO SON NUESTROS AMIGOS, MÍNIMO QUE LE DEMOS UNA SEPULTURA! _– grito ya fuera de sus casillas, todo aquello le tenía los nervios de punta

Seto: _lo siento mucho, pero no pienso arriesgarme a morir de una forma tan… tan macabra _– toma fuertemente la mano de Joey que aun se encontraba en shock y se va de la cabaña

Atemu: _puede que él tenga razón… el quedarse aquí simplemente nos traerá una muerte, pero no quiero dejar a ellos aquí tirados así _–

Atemu se acerco a la cama y envolvió el cuerpo inerte del mayor con una sabana para cargarlo hasta afuera, allí hizo un agujero y dejo el cuerpo de su amigo allí, para luego repetir el proceso con el menor. Hecho tierra sobre los cuerpos cubiertos por ahora una sabana roja y luego de hacer aquello hizo un rezo en hebreo, para que las almas de ellos descansaran en paz

Anzu estaba detrás de él mirando como hacia todo el trabajo, mientras lloraba desesperadamente y le daban espasmos al no poder respirar bien, así que Atemu muy dulcemente la abrazo para luego darle besos en la oreja para que se pudiera relajar un poco

Anzu: _Atemu, no sabes cuánto te amor _– le da un beso en la boca y este le corresponde el beso, poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más apasionado hasta que sus pulmones reclamo lo suyo – _por favor, hazme tuya como sabes hacerlo _– se puso un poco roja ante la petición, pero en respuesta recibió otro beso en los labios igual de apasionado que el anterior

ºº-ººº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Seto iba Jalando fuertemente a Joey, dejando de paso una marca roja en la muñeca de este y a pesar que pedía que se detuviera, no lo hacía y lo seguía jalando para poder llegar pronto a su destino, pero Joey se zafo tirando de su brazo fuertemente dejando a Seto confundido

Joey: _neko, qué te ocurre? _– pregunta preocupado al ver que Seto tuviera aquella actitud

Seto: _es que no lo vez? Si seguimos así poco a poco vamos a terminar muriendo todos… primero Yuugi, luego los gemelos de pelo cenizo y ahora los albinos… quizás pronto seas tú o yo… y… y no me perdonaría nunca si a ti te llegase a pasar algo… nunca _– cae al suelo llorando desesperadamente y Joey al ver esto se agacha a la altura de su koibito para abrazarlo – _no sé quien pueda ser aquel acecino, pero no quiero descubrirlo si para aquello tengo que perder lo que más amo_ – abraza fuertemente al rubio mientras lloraba desesperado

Joey: _ya me estaba preocupando el hecho de que no te vi llorar más que cuando Yuugi callo del barranco, pero ahora estoy más aliviado _– dijo mirando hacia arriba mientras veía que las hojas de los árboles se movían al compas del viento – _pero yo no quiero irme aun Seto _– este lo mira impresionado – _se que alguien está detrás de todo esto, más mi mejor amigo ya no está con nosotros y no puedo dejar a Atemu allí con Anzu sabiendo que ella es la responsable de que esto esté pasando_

Seto: _acaso Mazaki es la culpable de la muerte de todos?_

Joey: _no se si lo será de todos nuestros amigos, más si lo es de Yuugi y no voy a dejar que esa loca este a solas con mi amigo Atemu… quizás de que sea capaz_

Seto: _está bien regresemos… pero si veo que es demasiado peligroso nos iremos de inmediato _–Joey sonrió feliz y beso a su koibito en los labios

Ya eran más de las once de la noche y la oscuridad hacía más tétrico el lugar de lo que ya era, Joey trago saliva, tomando fuertemente la mano de su koibito y entraron al entrar el lugar. Presionaron el interruptor de la luz más esta no encendió y aquello asusto más a la pareja, escucharon como la madera de aquella casa crujía por causa del viento y Joey salto a los brazos de Seto, pero este suspiro

Seto: _si vas a estar así de cobarde mejor hubiéramos seguido con nuestro camino hacia el pueblo _– susurro, ya que la actitud hacía que tuviera más miedo del que ya tenía, más Joey le regalo una linda sonrisa haciendo que Seto se derritiera por dentro – _si-sigamos de una buena vez _– mira para otro lado ya que sabía que se podía tirar encima del rubio cuando empezaba a hacerle caritas que el amaba

Subieron al segundo piso al ver que en el primero no había nadie, pero cuando llegaron a la habitación de Atemu y Anzu, encontraron al primero completamente desnudo y con un cuchillo enterrado en su abdomen. Seto corrió para ver si este aun tenía señales de vida, más cuando tomo su pulso negó con la cabeza y suspiro, Joey trago saliva mientras las lágrimas se hacían presente otra vez en sus ojos color miel

Seto se puso de pie y tomando la mano del rubio decidió marcharse del lugar, pero una voz bien conocida por los dos los detuvo de golpe

_No me digan que ya se van? Pero si por fin los encuentro _– los dos chicos se dieron vuelta y no podían ver lo que creían – _es que no me van a saludar? _– pregunto inocentemente y Joey partió corriendo hasta donde estaba aquella persona para abrazarla fuertemente

Joey: _Yuu! Creí que te habías muerto, no sabes cu… _– no pudo terminar su frase al sentir como un objeto helado le atravesaba su costado izquierdo – _pe… pero qué? _– Seto al ver la actitud extraña de su Koibito lo tiro fuertemente hacia su cuerpo y al percatarse que se sujetaba el costado izquierdo fuertemente miro sorprendido al chico delante de él

Seto: _que mierda pasa aquí? _– Yuugi sonrió malvadamente, para luego tirar el cuchillo a Joey, más este fue intervenido por Seto que lo recibió en su brazo derecho – _agh! _– se quejo al sentir como su antebrazo era perforado por aquel cuchillo, luego se lo saco y lo tiro lejos – _vámonos de aquí Joey _– paso el brazo de Joey sobre su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar, más el sentir como su muslo derecho era herido fuertemente cayó al suelo, cayendo Joey sobre él – _Joey! _– grito desesperado al ver como su Koibito se levantaba y encaraba al pequeño tricolor

Joey: _Yuu, por qué haces esto? _– pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras el pequeño jugaba con un cuchillo bien grande lanzándolo al aire y recibiéndolo luego en su mano sin inmutarse de lo que estaba haciendo – _YUUGI POR QUE? _– grito desesperado

Yuugi: _quieres saber por qué? _– en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa – _porque todos son unos mentirosos que jugaron conmigo _– su sonrisa se borra y su mirada se vuelve triste y melancólica – _USTEDES SOLO JUGARON CONMIGO RIÉNDOSE A MI ESPALDA _– grita desesperado el chico

Joey: _no entiendo.. agh _– se queja al sentir como el menor le lanzaba el cuchillo con el que estaba jugando y este se clavaba en su hombro derecho – _Yuugi!_

Yuugi: _me ilusionaron, me dijeron que estaría para siempre conmigo, más que paso cuando íbamos a venir aquí? Él anuncio su matrimonio con ella y luego ella para deshacerse de lo que ya era molesto me lanza por el barranco _– las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos – _NO SON MÁS QUE UNOS MALDITOS BASTARDOS _– saca otro cuchillo y se lo lanza a Joey, más Seto se tira sobre su koibito haciendo que este se clavara en un costado – _merecen la muerte _– los ojos de Yuugi se vuelve son vida mientras caminaba hacia sus "ex amigos" recordando todo aquel sufrimiento que había pasado

**Flashback**

Yuugi: _Joey no se qué hacer, realmente lo amo y él cada vez lo veo que se aleja más de mi… ¿y si se entero de mi sentimiento y por aquello se está alejando de mi?_ – se abraza a si mismo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

Joey: _cómo crees Yuu, lo más seguro es que este confundido por todo lo nuevo que está sucediendo, porque no creo que de eso de tener cuerpo suyo le suceda todos los días _– molesta a su amigo abrazándolo – _ya vas a ver como después de un tiempo él va a corresponder aquellos hermosos sentimientos que tienes hacia él, así que arriba ese ánimo _– le tira la mejilla a Yuugi y este ríe por la acción de su amigo – _así mismo te quiero ver _– el menor se limpia los ojos y le sonríe a su amigo

**Fin del Flashback**

Yuugi:_ Me mintieron cruel mente _– Seto se levanta del suelo y ayuda a Joey a ponerse de pie para poder escapar del lugar – _por aquello merecen morir _– sigue a paso lento a sus "presas", mientras más recuerdos le llegaban a la cabeza

**Flashback**

Yuugi: _snif… Atemu está saliendo con Anzu… snif… no puedo creerlo _– decía llorando en las piernas de un albino de ojos verdes

Ryou: _Yuugi, tranquilo lo más seguro es que se haya confundido con aquellos sentimientos que tenía antes por ella… solamente dale tiempo para que vea que está equivocado_

Bakura: _Ryou tiene razón, no creo que ese faraón de pacotilla este enamorada de esa tipa, lo más seguro es que quiere "estrenar" su cuerpo _– Ryou mira con cara asesina a su Yami – _qué? Yo también hice lo mismo _– se pasa los brazos detrás de la cabeza y Ryou suspira – _el no tener sexo por más de tres mil años hace lo suyo_

Ryou: _pues Atemu es muy distinto a ti Bakura _– lo mira enfadado, mientras Yuugi miraba el piso – _no creo que esté haciendo por algo así, ya verás que pronto Atemu verá que realmente no ama a Anzu y te ama a ti _– le sonríe y Yuugi esboza una sonrisa a pesar de no ver la cara de su amigo

Bakura: _si como sea… bueno yo me voy, nos vemos mañana!_

Ryou: _pero si recién son las cuatro de la tarde _– mira extrañado a su Yami

Bakura: _uno tiene que hacer lo que el cuerpo pide _– sonríe de forma pervertida y Ryou solamente suspira

Ryou: _ojala mi Yami también vea lo que siento de una vez por todas, ya no aguanto esto_

Yuugi: _estamos iguales parece _– los dos se miran y sonríen tristemente

**Fin del Flashback**

Yuugi: _yo creí en cada palabra que ustedes me decían, más todas fueron mentira _– Seto y Joey cayeron por las escaleras, lastimándose más sus cuerpos, mientras que Yuugi los miraba de arriba – _no fui más que un objeto para ver como era el no tener a la persona que amas cerca de uno _– bajo el primer peldaño de arriba – _jugaron con un chico que lo único que deseaba era estar cerca de la persona que amaba, ilusionándola y luego cuando ya era el momento dejaron que lo golpeara cruelmente la realidad _– bajo el siguiente peldaño, mientras Seto y Joey intentaba vanamente el levantarse

**Flashback**

Marik: _mira chico, para que el faraón te tome en cuenta lo que tienes que hacer es vestirte de una forma bien atrevida _– le decía mientras rasgaba una camiseta que llevaba puesta

Malik: _además tienes que lucir bien sexy _– le tiro a Yuugi a un pantalón de cuero bien ajustado – _así no habrá manera de que Atemu no se fije en ti_

Yuugi estaba avergonzado de lo que sus amigos hacían, más estaba desesperado y quería que Atemu le volviera hablar, por lo que iba a arriesgar todo para que su Yami le volviera hablar. Ya era más de las nueve de la noche y Atemu debía estar por volver, así que verlo tan sexy y atrevido debía "despertar" algo en su Yami, más este cuando llego se encerró en su pieza sin siquiera hablarle a su aibou, dejándolo con lágrimas en los ojos y muy herido

**Fin del flashback**

Yuugi: _se suponía que eran mis amigos, más solo me hicieron hacer el ridículo y creerme un cuento de hadas_

Joey: _Yuugi te equivocas! Nosotros realmente creímos que Atemu te amaba… nunca quisimos hacerte daño… por favor Yuu, snif, créeme _– mira desesperado a su amigo, más este lo mira con rencor

Seto: _ATEMU REALMENTE TE AMABA ESTUPIDO!_ – Yuugi detiene su paso y mira extrañado a Seto – _el te amaba, más se cegó tanto que amaba a Mazaki que nunca quiso aceptar aquello… pero él a igual te tú tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos por lo que _

Yuugi: _MIENTES! _– mira llorando a Seto – _SOLAMENTE ESTAS MINTIENDO COMO TODOS!_

Seto: _no miento _– se levanta costosamente del suelo, apoyándose de la pared –_ cuando estábamos desesperados porque no encontrábamos la forma de sacarte de allí, él converso conmigo y recién allí se percato de lo que sentía por ti_

Yuugi: _ESTAS MINTIENDO! Si… si hubiera sido así ¿por qué se iba a casar con Anzu? ¿Por qué me ignoro por tanto tiempo? ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJO NADA CUANDO LE DIJE QUE LO AMABA! _– lloraba desesperadamente, mientras Seto y Joey quedaban en shock ¿a caso Yuugi le dijo que lo amaba? Pero ¿Cuándo? – _él nunca me amo _– susurro, luego miro a Seto – _¿por qué sigues queriendo que crea algo que no es verdad?_

Seto: _Yuugi él realmente te amaba, pero no se percato hasta cuando fue demasiado tarde… cuando anuncio su matrimonio, por fin se percato de ti y vio tu estado, pero como nunca antes se había percatado se sentía mal por todo aquello y no tenía cara para hablarte. Pero esperaba aquí poder conversar contigo, más nunca lo pudo hacer _

Yuugi: _entonces por qué Anzu me tiro por el acantilado? por qué no dijo nada… por qué no hablo conmigo y dejo que me hundiera poco a poco? _

Seto: _porque el muy cobarde al percatarse de sus sentimientos tuvo miedo, ya que había tomado una decisión sin pensar bien las cosas _– Seto ayudo a que Joey se pusiera de pie, pero al percatarse de que Yuugi estaba a su lado lo protegió con su cuerpo – _entiende bien, él tenía miedo al igual que tú ¿es que acaso una persona no puede temer de perder algo que más ama?_

Yuugi no dijo nada, más Joey hizo a un lado a Seto para abrazar a su amigo, el CEO se asusto al creer que su koibito iba a sufrir un nuevo ataque del menor, pero esto nunca llego y un grito amargo de la garganta del más pequeño del lugar inundo la casa, mientras se aferraba fuertemente al rubio gritando que lo había matado a todos creyendo algo que no era así. Joey abrazo fuertemente a Yuugi mientras lloraba de igual manera que su amigo y Seto suspiro aliviado de que por fin todo hubiera pasado.

La mañana llego al lugar, más la sonrisa del pequeño Motou se había desvanecido para siempre ya que las vidas que había quitado nunca más regresarían. Yuugi se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala esperando que la puerta se abriera y que sus amigos lo saludaran como siempre, más su espera era en vano ya que las vidas de ellos y todo lo que antes vivió nunca más regresarían.

Seto encontró a Anzu muerta sobre la cama que le pertenecía a él y su koibito, percatándose de que estaba desnuda al igual que Atemu, por lo que asumió que la pareja estaba disfrutando un rato a solas cuando Yuugi llego. Un grito de la plata baja lo hizo corres y ver como el pequeño se tiraba su pelo arrancando grandes mechones y con ello también sacaba sangre de su cabeza, por lo que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Joey para dejarlos inconsciente y que no se hiciera más daño.

Pero ¿qué más se le podía pedir al chico? había matado a todos los que se les cruzaron por el camino porque su alma estaba herida y nunca nadie lo hizo ver la cruel realidad que era, incluso Seto se sentía culpable por no haberle dado un golpe de realidad al chico y haberlo llevado a ayuda profesional para que lo sacaran de aquel estado, ya que él estaba enterado de todo pero dejo que siguiera su curso hasta llegar a este punto.

Después de que Seto y Joey enterraran los cuerpos de la pareja, vieron a Yuugi como tomaba un cuchillo e intentaba matarse, pero Joey lo detuvo tirando este lejos y abrazando a su amigo. Yuugi no encontraba sentido a la vida ahora y aquella culpa era tan grande que deseaba morir, más su amigo no lo iba a permitir por lo que le dio un calmante para que volviera a descansar un poco más, muy pronto iba a llegar el helicóptero que Mokuba había enviado para sacarlos de aquel lugar.

De repente abrió los ojos, tenía las mejillas mojadas y estaba demasiado asustado, miro para todos lados y se percato que estaba en su casa, pero ¿cómo? Seguramente Joey lo había llevado cuando estaba durmiendo. Se levanto de su cama y camino con paso lento hasta el living donde se puso a llorar otra vez, más una voz muy conocida por él lo hizo saltar

_Yuugi que ocurre? Por qué lloras? _– Yuugi se dio vuelta encontrándose con una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules, el pequeño al verla se lanzo a sus brazos llorando fuertemente – _Yuugi? _– pregunto asustada la chica, más el tricolor mayor soltó al pequeño del agarre que le tenía a su novia y lo miro directo a los ojos

Atemu: _Aibou que ocurre? _– pregunto demasiado preocupado, más al ver que lo que había visto horas atrás era verdad: "su aibou estaba muy flaco, ojeroso y sus ojos no mostraban más que una tremenda tristeza" – _Yuugi _– susurra

Yuugi: _snif… no es nada… solamente me quede viendo una película de terror y ahora estoy un poco asustado _– miente, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta

Anzu: _Yuugi si sabes que te vas a asustar tanto, no las veas _– sonríe la ojiazul y se dirige a la cocina – _te prepararé un té de hiervas para que te relajes_ – Yuugi asintió, pero de pronto siente como es jalado por su Yami hasta el sofá

Atemu: _Yuugi, dime que realmente te pasa _– le acaricia la mejilla y mira directamente los ojos violetas de su aibou

Yuugi: _descuida Atemu no es nada _– le sonríe, más este siente una gran punzada en su corazón ¿desde cuándo lo llamaba por su nombre? Desde que se enteraron que su nombre era Atemu le pidió a su protegido que le siguiera llamando como antes, pero ¿Por qué ahora le decía por su nombre? – _ocurre algo Atemu? _– el mayor iba a decir algo, más Anzu llega con una taza de té de hiervas

Anzu: _espero que esto te sirva para relajarte Yuugi _– le sonríe a su amigo y este le devuelve la sonrisa

Después que Yuugi tomo su té se fue a dormir dejando a Atemu preocupado, más su novia no lo dejaba la oportunidad de poder hablar con su hikari, así que decidió que podría conversar más tranquilamente en el viaje al bosque que harían al día siguiente con sus amigos. Pero cuando Yuugi dijo que no iba a ir se sorprendió mucho e incluso se sorprendió más cuando al regresar de aquel viaje Yuugi dijo que se iría a Inglaterra a estudiar, y a pesar de lo mucho que todos pidieron que no se fuera nada lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

A Yuugi le quedaría para siempre marcado el hecho de que "mato a sus amigos", por lo que no podía mirarlos o si quiera hablar con ellos por aquel sueño que tuvo. Quizás fue un sueño premonitorio, o simplemente un deseo que tenía escondido muy profundo en su corazón, o quizás nada más que un sueño, pero no podía negar que aquello que soñó fue tan real que aun podía sentir cuando clavo el cuchillo en el pecho de su Yami y este le decía algo en hebreo. Por eso se fue de al lado de sus amigos, además ¿quién le decía que algún día cumpliría lo que soñó? Así que prefirió rehacer su vida en vez de arriesgar la vida de las personas que más quería y de la persona que más amaba.

Fin…!

* * *

No puedo creerlo mate a casi todos los personajes e incluso me puse hasta llorar cuando estaba terminando la parte en que Yuugi se arrepentía de lo que había hecho snif… ToT bueno aquí tienen algo que no es yaoi ni tampoco es un YYxY bien raro para mí, pero bueno es lo que se me ocurre en tiempo de ocio.

No crean que no seguiré actualizando mi otro fic, es que este tenía más de seis meses sin terminar y pues lo vi y me dieron toda las ganas de continuarlo XD bueno nos vemos en otro fic n_n Ja Ne!


End file.
